Kidnapped Princess
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: The Sailor Senshi are captured and an evil man has grown a fondness for Uranus. Most of this deals with her struggle to understand and escape from him.


author: Samantha  
Rating: PG-13  
Timeline: Crystal Tokyo after Miranda  
Notes/Summary: The Sailor Senshi are captured and an evil man has grown a fondness for Uranus. Most of this deals with her struggle to understand and escape from him. This is my first writing in which I included my Sailor Senshi, Miranda.  
-------------------------------------

Kidnapped Princess

I opened my eyes and observed my surroundings: All the Senshi, including myself, were laying on stone blocks. Our hands were chained above our heads, and our feet as well were restrained. I was the second to wake from being unconscious, Sailor Moon being the first.

"Uranus!" She called to me. "I'm glad you're awake. Where are we?"

"I'm as clueless as you are, Odango," I answered truthfully. One second we were fighting the usual youma, the next we were all blacked out and taken prisoner in this strange world. There seemed to be nothing surrounding us but darkness, the only light being that radiating from the other Senshi. Sailor Venus was the third to wake, and she shrieked when discovering she was unable to move.

"What's going on?"

"We don't know, Venus," Sailor Moon replied.

Then, out of nowhere, a man dressed in black approached us from the darkness.

"So, these are the leaders of the Sailor Senshi, eh?" He addressed us. How he knew we were the leaders, I do not know. His features were extremely handsome, but his eyes were dark and evil, starring at us wickedly. I didn't want to think about what his intentions toward us were. But I soon going to find out. He paced around us slowly, examining each of us closely. We kept fierce eye contact with him, trying not to let him know we were horribly frightened.

He then snapped his fingers and the others quickly woke up. They asked the same questions we did, then fell silent once they saw the dark man. He examined them as well, only not as closely; I still don't know why. He walked up to Sailor Moon and played with her blonde hair, curling it around his fingers. She began to cry softly as tears trickled down her face. I yelled out for him to stop, which was a big mistake. He walked toward me, sat down on the stone block I was laid on, and started running his fingers through my hair. I turned my head more than once while trying to get him to stop. I pulled at the chains around my wrists and ankles, but to no avail. He slid his hand across my cheek, and I bit it harshly. I knew I was in no position to fight him, but I couldn't simply lie here and let him interfere. As much as I regretted making him play these games with me, at least he wasn't touching the other Senshi. He wiped the blood off his hand then slapped me.

"Uranus!" Neptune yelled, who was beside me.

"No! Stop it!" Followed Sailor Moon. He laughed evilly at them then crawled on top of me. He put his arms next to mine and held my hands. "Leave us alone you bastard!" He laughed when I said that. "My, my. Such an aggressive personality..." Bringing his face closer to mine and touching our foreheads, he proceeded, whispering, "I like that." My heart was beating so fast and hard I thought it would burst out of my chest. He remained laying there for a couple moments, simply starring into my eyes with a wickedness that I couldn't fight. Then, to my unfortunate surprise, he grabbed my hair, pulled my head back slightly and kisses me harshly.

"Yamette!" Neptune screamed at him. I couldn't get myself out of this one, so all I did was lay there and let him do as he pleased. Pretty soon the kiss got deeper, or so it seemed, and I felt myself getting transported away. He was using some power to take control of my mind and I couldn't stop it. Everything went dark...

I woke in a very unexpected surrounding. I was lying on a huge bed, no longer in my Sailor fuku. I was wearing a very long white dress, which was spread out along the bed. It fit my figure perfectly, coming up to covers my shoulders with a thin material; no sleeves underneath. I peered into a mirror beside the bedstand, and saw small diamond earrings dangling from my ears, and a matching necklace around my neck. The room was very large, and an adequate amount of sunlight shone through the window. Whoever had brought me here had obviously wanted me to be comfortable. Or perhaps...

The curtains were blown closed without warning, and not an ounce of sunlight was visible. The room became pitch black, and it reminded me of my previous situation. I didn't know if that evil man was responsible for this, or what he had done with the other Senshi; but I wanted to know.

"Is-is anyone there?" I called out nervously. A deep laugh answered my question. "Yes, Princess. There's someone here. There's always someone watching you. You're never alone." I knew that voice. I'd recognize it anywhere now.

"W-what do you want from us?" I asked. Another laugh; worse than before. "Not 'us.' I want you." I closed my eyes tightly, trying to make this all a nightmare; wanting to believe this was all in my crazy imagination... But it wasn't.

"I can sense your fear, Princess. Don't be scared..." His voice ceased, and I turned my head in the direction it had been coming from. I sat completely still once I felt hot breathing on my neck. I slowly turned my head and saw him kneeling directly in front of me. He grabbed my head gently and brought it close to his. "... Be terrified."

I would have ran away from that man as quickly as possible, but he had been sitting on my dress, which was pretty hard not to do, so all I could do was lay down and try to avoid him. I buried my head in my arms and closed my eyes. I tried to use this as a distraction while I searched for my transformation pen. Unfortunately, I couldn't sense it anywhere.

"What have you done with the other Senshi?"

"It doesn't matter," he said, feeling my back with his fingertips. "As long as we have each other."

"You don't have anything!" I screamed at him. This guy obviously wasn't getting the point. He was playing a wicked game with me that I didn't find very amusing.

"You think just because I'm here you can play with my mind like this? You brought me here by force and now you're expecting me to switch to your way of thinking? Forget it!"

"I'm not expecting you to obey me... I'm ordering you to." He waved his hand in front of my face, and I fell into a deep trance. My body just fell asleep, and I could hardly open my eyes. As I fell back, he put his arm behind me and held my body close to his, caressing the back of my neck and humming very softly. I lay my head on his chest. I didn't want to persuade him any more, but I was unable of anything else.I glanced up at his face with heavy eyes and asked softly, "Who are you?"

His reply was silence for a while until he spoke, "Endymion." I was shocked to hear that someone other than the king himself would claim to be Endymion.

"Nani?" He was completely quiet again. The bed beneath us disappeared and blackness replaced it. My dress grew shorter until it fell just past my feet. He was floating in the darkness, or so it seemed, and hung onto me as if I would fall if he let go. He snapped his fingers and I came out of my trance, now being completely able and aware of my body and position. I didn't know if I would fall or not if he released his grip, so I remained in his embrace. It was rather warm and comforting in a way...

"Who are you?" I repeated my previous question. He held me tighter, starred off into the darkness, and began his story.

"Many millennia ago the Queen of the Earth had a child: the king you know as Endymion, of Crystal Tokyo. She loved him so much she went against the laws of the Silver Millennium and had another child. She kept him a secret, however, and also named him Endymion to make hiding him easier. Queen Serenity had already announced the first young boy as the Prince of the Earth. So all the attention was given to him, and after a while even their mother had nearly forgotten about her second son. While he was growing up, the younger Endymion learned about his past, as all children of the Silver Millennium eventually do. He became furious at everyone who had neglected him, which was most of the royal family. While they didn't know it, he literally stole power which was to be assigned to the real Prince, and became even more powerful than him. Once he consumed more power than even young Princess Serenity, he killed his mother and father. He attempted to destroy his older brother as well, but Endymion's pure heart let him win over his brother's dark and hardened soul, and he was banished from the solar system.

"But now Dark Endymion has returned, and he seeks a way to steal the throne away from the King, and settle in as the ruler of Crystal Tokyo."

"Dark Endymion... You?" He nodded his head. I was completely speechless. This man had been the son of a Silver Millennium ruler. Yet he turned out to be so cruel and cold. I had to be careful of anything else I said or did. He had obviously built up his power so much after all these years alone, and now I wondered if Odango's Ginzuishou would be able to save us this time.

I saw tears lining his eyes. He wasn't completely evil if he still possessed emotions such as this. Just the memory of his past was enough to make him break down. I lifted his hair from his eyes and starred into them deeply. He did resemble our King very much. I knew there was a real person with a real heart under there somewhere, and I was determined to find him. It was also my only hope of getting out of there.

"Maybe you ought to speak with King Endymion-sama. I'm absolutely sure he'd understand your situation and let you live in the Crystal Palace with the royal family. You are a part of it, you know." I said all this while brushing his long hair away from his eyes and laying my hand on his cheek. He looked as if he were considering my suggestion, and everything was going to work out. Unfortunately, I am not always right.

"You think he'll understand?" Endymion said in a very quiet, yet evil tone. He grabbed my wrist tightly and brought me closer to him until our bodies were up against each other's and our faces were inches apart. "He'll never understand! Not until he's bowing at my feet and begging for mercy! No one will ever know what I went through. Everyone always lying and cheating me out of the royal family." The room materialized around us again and Endymion jumped to the floor, catching me in his strong arms as I fell.

"Well, now he'll understand. I managed to extract most of his powers, but he took the strongest part of it away. Well, I'll just have to repay him for that by launching a full-scale attack on his kingdom while keeping possession of his strongest and most valuable warrior."

"Nani?" I had a bad feeling where this was going. He flung me back onto the bed then crawled on me and held me down.

"You, Princess... Sailor Uranus... The most powerful Sailor Senshi of the magnificent eight." He obviously hadn't known about the recent addition to my family, which was good. I didn't want to get either of them involved in this.

"But why me?" I asked curiously.

A smile played across his face before giving me an answer. "Do you think I would actually be stupid enough to try to restrain the Neo-Queen herself? She can easily overpower me. However, she'd need the added and combined power of most

of the Senshi in the end. So why not capture the fiercest fighter of her guardians? It'll ease up the battle for my side, and give my brother a big disadvantage. I can easily overpower any one Senshi. So I decided to choose you, not only because you're the most powerful, but also because you have the same attitude and restless, fighting spirit that I'm extremely attracted to... Unlike your lover, Neptune. Her sweet personality has gotten her all confused. She doesn't know what love is. Just because you two hung around together so much while trying to find the Talismans, she falls in love with you? Ridiculous! She doesn't pose much of a threat anyway. Plus once she finds out you're kidnapped, she probably won't be able to shout her henshin phrase. The poor thing'll weep her eyes out. And over what? You? No! I can show you real love. That little lesbian has been fooling herself all along!"

"Son of a bitch!" How could he possibly talk like that and not expect me to murder him? "No one talks about Michiru and I in that way! You hear me? We're in love and don't you forget it! You're the one who doesn't know what love is; staying alone all these years. How could you know? You have no right to talk about us like that! Bastard!" I swung my arm back to strike him, but something caught my hand. I observed it and found strong, black hair holding it back; Dark Endymion's hair. It grew out of his head, like Mistress 9's did, and curled around my wrists and waist. It held me in the air so my feet were barely touching the bed. My hands were held down to my sides as he approached me.

"Did you not hear one word I said?" He explained in a calm tone. "I'm many times more powerful than you'll ever be. Besides," he stood on the bed in front of me and put his hand in my hair again, "we're going to be together for a while. We might as well get familiar with each other." I shook my head, trying to get him away from me. He stood directly in front of me and pressed my body against his, bringing our faces so close I could feel his eyelashes brushing against mine.

"Uranus," another wicked smile plays across his face, "have you ever wondered what it's like to make love to a man?" I gasped and Endymion took the opportunity. He kissed me on the lips, much to my dislike, and even slid his tongue in this time while my mouth was open. Because of his hand at the back of my head, I couldn't pull away the slightest bit, and tears slid down my cheeks once he began moaning. I certainly didn't want him to enjoy this experience. As he slowly drew out our deep kiss, I desperately gasped for breath, as did he while wiping my tears away.

"Now, now... Don't cry my dear... We've only just begun." He kissed my neck and put his hands on my shoulders, then slipped the straps of the dress off my shoulders and worked his kisses gradually southward. He was just about to uncover my chest when I cried out, "Iya! Yamette! Yamette, onegai!" My teardrops fell onto his hands and my upper chest. I couldn't stand to be tortured like that.

"What's the matter, baby? I thought you would have enjoyed this... Perhaps you'll like this better..." Endymion slid his hands along the sides of my body, down to the end of my dress. He started up my legs, inside the skirt, and looked up at my wide-eyed, frightened expression. "You know, I haven't done this in years. I'll have to catch up for all the time I've missed... Believe me, I'm a great lover, Uranus. This is one experience you're never going to forget!"

As his hands slid past my knees, and moved to the inside of my thighs, I couldn't bear it any longer. Disobeying my body's orders to plead and beg from terror of what he was about to do, I took the biggest breath of air I could fill my lungs with and screamed out, "IYA!!!"

What happened then was completely unexpected. The room filled with a blinding light, and the black hair restraining me was melted away. Dark Endymion was blasted away from me, and he sat on the far end of the bed, looking at the symbol glowing on my forehead; Uranus. I don't know how my powers had been summoned, but they had. The dress I wore disappeared and was replaced by the white bodysuit of my Sailor fuku. I crossed my hands in front of my face and my gloves materialized on my hands, as did my boots and bow as I uncrossed my arms in front of my chest. I spun in the air twice, my arms above my head, and my fuku skirt and long rear bow appeared. I snapped my arms down to my sides and everything from my shoulders up flashed into existence, my tiara being last and completing my transformation to Eternal Sailor Uranus. How I managed to transform without Michiru and Miranda was beyond my knowledge.

While starring a hole through Endymion, I lifted one arm and summoned my talisman. I spun to where he was kneeling and held the sword to his face. "Tell me, Dark Endymion, who's the more powerful warrior now?" He began laughing, lightly at first, but then louder and harder. I wasn't about to play yet another game with this monster.

"What the hell's so funny?!"

"You forget easily, Princess. You're in my world. For you, there's no way out." I had forgotten. It was nothing for me to threaten him, for he was my ticket out of this negative world. The room around us had disappeared once again, and we stood in the darkness, my sword to his neck and him still smiling at me. His hair grew out and came for me, but I easily sliced it away with my glowing weapon. While I was distracted with this, Endymion stood up and shot a blast of dark power toward me, sending me crashing to the floor several meters away. His hair began wrapping around me while I was stunned, and I fought to escape from it, but to no avail. The Space Sword had been knocked from my reach, and I had nothing to defend myself with. The black strands twisted around nearly my entire body, and began to squeeze around me tighter and tighter until I couldn't help crying to Endymion for mercy. He activated his hair somehow and they zapped me with bolts of dark energy until I couldn't even lift my head anymore. He walked toward me, smiling at how it was me who was now begging to him. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head to meet his gaze.

"Tell me, Sailor Uranus, who's the more powerful warrior now?" He put his free hand on my lower waist, and slid his other to the back of my head again. I closed my eyes, thinking it was hopeless, and he leaned in to kiss me. Like I said, I was not always right.

"Exotic Destruction!!!" A very strong blast of energy presented itself and forced Endymion to jump away from me in order to avoid it. It tore through the base of the hair holding me and I collapsed onto the ground. Someone had rushed to me, but I was unaware of who it was because I was so weak. Another voice rang through my ears when Endymion asked where the energy had come from.

"Being the daughter of the most powerful Sailor Senshi, I cannot allow you to continue your interference of her mind and body. A person's soul is their most beautiful possession, and it cannot be penetrated by a monster as evil as you." I knew that voice. How did they find me? "The perfect combination of the planets Uranus and Neptune. I am the eternal protector of these spectacular satellites, my guardian being the most exotic moon in the solar system. The Sailor Senshi of the wind and the sea, Sailor Miranda!" Neptune was beside me, but didn't bother with an introduction. She simply stood and approached my captor.

"Dark Endymion," she said his name calmly, but disrespectfully, "how dare you try to destroy our kingdom? You capture us, then take one of us hostage? It doesn't work that way, baka! And by choosing Uranus to kidnap you just put yourself in more trouble than you think."

"Never much of a threat as usual, Neptune. I can take you and your girlfriend any time. As for that one," he pointed to Miranda and I struggled to my feet in order to protect her if I had to, "I never knew that the moon Miranda had a Sailor Senshi."

"Well, you do now, creep. And believe me, you don't want to get on my bad side; which you already are," Miranda scolded him confidentially. Another evil grin played across his features, and I spotted Endymion's snake-like hair creeping up behind Miranda.

"Miranda! Look-" Endymion blasted me with dark energy and I fell to the ground.

"Uranus!" Both Miranda and Neptune yelled. But before Miranda could even begin running, she was entwined in a web of hair and lifted into the air. Neptune was furious. She turned to Endymion and attacked. "Dark Sea!!!"

He threw his own power against hers and dissipated the attack.

"Shimatta!" While Neptune was stunned and confused at how her attack had failed, the strands of hair engulfed her

too, and she was tied helplessly in the air.

"Neptune!" I screamed, my anger building so much against this man; this monster. Unfortunately, I was too weak to attack him, so I stood painfully and began stumbling towards him. Surprisingly I managed to reach him without any objections. He simply stood there watching me struggle, obviously amused knowing I was inferior to his power.

"Dark Endymion-sama," Neptune and Miranda had gasped when hearing me say this, "onegai, let them go. Don't bring them into a situation like you put me through. I could hardly stand it, and I don't want my lover and daughter to experience the same thing."

Endymion looked shocked. "Daughter?!"

"That's right!" Miranda shouted. "Mama, get us down!"

I nodded my head, knowing exactly what she meant. "World Shaking!!!" I used my old attack because I wasn't nearly strong enough to use my new one, and I hoped it would be powerful enough to shred their restraints. It was, and Neptune and Miranda jumped to the ground.

"You little bitch!" Endymion released yet another bolt of energy, and I knew I wouldn't get out of the way in time, however if I got hit, our plan would be ruined. Just before the blast hit me, Miranda came to my rescue. She raised her hand into the air and created a light emitting from her palm similar to the opening of my attack. It got longer and longer, and a circular shape formed at the end. Pink wings extended from the sides of the sphere, and when Miranda flung her arm back down to

point the light at our enemy, it instantly became the Crystal Staff. Time seemed to slow down when she summoned it. "Crystal Staff Shatter!!!" She slammed the staff onto the ground and the orb shattered, releasing high powered energy directed at Endymion. It hit him and he fell back stunned, which gave us a chance to finish him off.

I ran back to grab Neptune's hand, and we both stood behind Miranda and closed our eyes. Our tiaras began to glow very brightly, as did Miranda's. Endymion rose, and began summoning his own dark power. They simultaneously started their attacks when Miranda's eyes shot open.

"Miranda!"

"Dark Endymion..."

"Wind and Sea Energy..."

"Ultimate Silence..."

"COMBINE!!!!!"

"VOID!!!"

The two attacks raced toward each other and met in a blinding explosion. All four of us screamed from the amount of energy exerted from ourselves. The darkness around us collapsed, and we were teleported out of the void.

I awoke in a very familiar and heart-warming place. My head lay in Michiru's lap, her fingers caressing my hair while she sang a quiet and entrancing lullaby. I gazed up at her beautiful face and smiled.

"Michiru." She looked back at me with a love most people only dream of. "Welcome back to the world, sleepy head. You were out for quite a while." I sat up a little shakily and replied, "Well, I had reason to be. But I'm awake now."

"Yokatta." Michiru leant down to kiss me lightly on the lips. I very much preferred her gentle touch to Dark Endymion's. I told her this, and she giggled sweetly, making me very thankful for my hostage situation to be over.

"I'm so glad you're back home in one piece. When he took you I didn't know if we'd ever find you; or if I'd ever see you again."

"Me too... That reminds me. How did you and Miranda find out where we were? I couldn't have found my way out of there if I had tried."

"Well, when Endymion was about to force you into...um...well, you gave off all that positive energy in such a negative place, and we could feel it. If you hadn't have summoned your powers, we wouldn't have been able to get in there. But since the three of us' powers are linked, our intuition led us to you. And it's a good thing. I was about to give up hope because we had no clue as to where you were. I couldn't have lived without you, Haruka." She began crying slightly, and I put my hand on her cheek.

"I'll always be with you, Michi. Aishiteru." Michiru smiled and wiped her tears away. "Arigatou. I love you too, Haruka." I sat up partially and put my hand on the back of her neck. She leant down again and we were going to share another kiss but someone interrupted us.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Miranda stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips looking teasingly annoyed.

"What? I'm not kissing you." She laughed at my reply and came into the room and sat on the bed with us. While playing with my hair, she whispered, "I'm happy you're back, too." I sat up and hugged Miranda and Michiru. I had everything I ever needed. My life felt complete having a lover and daughter to belong and belong to.


End file.
